New United Republic of America
The New United Republic of America (NURA), also referred to as the '''United Republic (U.R.) '''or '''America '''is a federal republic made up of 13 states. It shares borders with the Northern Coalition to the north, and the Allied States of America to the northwest. The 13 states are diverse in wildlife, enviroment, and culture. The United Republic was reorganized from the remnants of the United States of America on May 5, 2030, 3 years after the Allied States and the Northern Coalition succeeded from the U.S. Despite the downward spiral of the stock market due to the forming of new countries and trade policies being established, states that succeeded paid off their debt, as well as less territory to control, resulted in the previously declining U.S to once again become a thriving nation in 2028, under the presidency of Vince Banner. Increases in milatary spending has caused tensions with the Allied States, which eventually lead to the Second American Civil War in 2035. Recently, the International Fascist Federation (IFF) has made efforts to destablize and overthrow the American government, taking over towns, cities, and states in order to fufill a radical ideal brought foward by Neo-Americanism. History The stock market crash of 2008 caused political instability within the world's nations. The United States saw a major decline in economy. Henceforth, multiple states expressed a desire to succeed and develope their own economies, but were all rejected by the american government. For the next few years, the U.S, among many countries, observed a collapse of order, with many nations becoming anarchic, and many of its trade partners ceasing trade because they either beacme part of another country, or had been part of a political breakdown. In november of 2013, U.S intelligence determined a 20 kiloton nuke was in North Korea's possession, and that they were palning to nuke South Korea's capital, as well as at least one city in the United States, in order to stage an invasion. Horrified and concerned citizens called for desperate action to take place. The U.N placed heavy sanctions on North Korea, and wanting to avoid a major conflict, China cut off all relations with North Korea, angering the goverment and destabilizing the country. In a last-ditch effort to save their country, North Korea fired three 20kt nukes, with the first to targeting the U.S, and the remaining nuke targeting Seoul. This action prompted the U.S and its allies to invade North Korea, sparking a 5-month war known as The American-North Korean War, which took place from March 14, to August 27 in the year 2014. The US occupied North Korea following the war, and began making efforts to restabilize what was left, while trying to put what little resources they gained from the succesful invasion to use. By 2025 and after much controversy, dozens of states throughout the United States were threatening to declare independence. Generally, each state had its own reason, however, a common ground was measures such as the USA Augment Act and the increased corruption which was taking place within the federal government. Stewart Mccamey, Governor of Texas at the time, proposed to the Texas Legislature that Texas become an independent state in 2026. Although the majority of people believed the Legislature would oppose the act, it passed by a slim minority. The action was quickly declared unconstitutional by the US Supreme Court, yet in New Mexico and Oklahoma the same was proposed, and passed. Texas, New Mexico and Oklahoma then caused a chain reaction. Weeks afterwards, the Arkansas General Assembly voted to become part of Texas. Congress and the US federal government still considered all states part of US territory, however certain operations to achieve full independence have already been set in motion by the "Republic of Texas" (consisting of Texas and Arkansas). By this time, Arizona and Nevada had similar acts in their legislatures being debated on. Both states passed new constitutions declaring themselves independent states. As with the other instances, these acts were declared unconstitutional and the National Guard within all six states was federalized. Most National Guard commanders, however, were by now aligned to their state governments, and cut communication with the federal government. In mid-2026, Junior Senate Republican Oscar Julius of Texas proposed that all six states which were declaring independence should, instead of becoming separate countries, become one new America. While the more conservative elements of the secession movement opposed the idea at first, it was finalized at a summit that Texas, Arkansas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona and Nevada would form the new "Independent States of America." Other secession movements, such as the Cascadian Independence Movement in Oregon, Washington and Canadian British Columbia also quickly started its proceedings. President Warner.E.shelton declared a state of emergency and deployed US troops on domestic soil, violating the Posse Comitatus Act. On 15 January 2027, the Allied States of America, consisting of the Six States, formally declared independence from the United States, after an agreement was reached with the federal government of Washington D.C.. Although the "Independent States" seemed to be what the founders would call the new nation, the "Allied States" received the most positive result in three independent government surveys. Cascadia, however, went through an albeit short but violent war to secede in 2025. After President Shelton committed suicide in early 2027, in this order, Hawaii and Alaska seceded from the US. When Vince Banner was elected President of the crumbling USA in 2028, he peacefully gave Puerto Rico independence. Under Banner's presidency, the US began to recover from nearly 2 decades of downspiral, as succeding states paid off debts, the nation saw a boom in the economy, which gave the american government an oppertunity to rebuild the military. Category:Countries